Le scenario
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Plein de surprise dans cette petite fic NCIS un peu particulière ecrite avec ma codirectrice et amie : lilbulle. Lisez c'est riche en rebondissement.
1. Chapter 1

Le Scenario

Genre : Romance et drama.

Auteur : Calleigh, lilbulle.

Commentaire de Calleigh : Ceci n'est pas une fic à proprement parler. En faite, il s'agit d'un jeux entre ma co-directrice lilbulle et moi sur notre forum Gibbs'team. Le but du jeu était de poster à tour de rôle entre 5 et 8 lignes environ, cela va être riche en rebondissement car à chaque fois le but était de surprendre l'autre. Enfin en tout cas, on s'est bien amusé, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Commentaire de lilbulle  Ceci est ma première fics que je publie, heureusement que Calleigh était là pour trouver d'excellente idée, dont je suis sûr que vous allez aimer. Alors bonne lecture, car je pense que c'est une fics vraiment unique car ça peut partir dans tous les côtés.

Commentaire de Calleigh : Tu plaisantes toi aussi tu as eu des idées géniales en tout cas pour un première fic tu te débrouilles mieux que moi dans mes débuts.

Bureau du NCIS. 5h30.

Ziva était seule au bureau, la lumière éclairait peu. Pensive, elle tenait un cadre photo à la main. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, brisant accidentellement son cadre photo... Sur ce cadre était mis la photo de l'homme qu'elle aimait en cachette depuis maintenant plus d'un an. De l'ascenseur sortit cet homme, par réflexe ziva cacha vite la photo de l'homme dans sa poche qui se cachait derrière une photo anodine. L'homme s'approcha pour lui parler et... elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade.  
Ziva : Gibbs ! Que,... qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Gibbs : Je suis passé chez toi et tu n'y étais pas, alors je suis venu ici. La directrice a essayé de te joindre sans résultat, ton père est à Washington.  
Ziva : Que... Quoi ???

Alors Gibbs lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Ziva adorait quand Gibbs lui faisait ça, elle aimait ce contact physique et espérait bien plus.  
Ziva : Pourquoi est-il là, il s'est passé quelque chose en Israël?  
Gibbs : Je crois qu'il veut que tu rentres au pays, j'ai demandé à Jen de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais...  
La nouvelle qu'il venait de lui apprendre ne lui plaisait pas et elle voulait tellement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.  
Ziva : Je ne veux pas retourner en Israël, Jethro.  
Gibbs : Moi non plus.

Gibbs la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Ziva parla tout bas et se dit: ce que j'aime trop ce gars je ne veux pas être séparer de toi. Et réalisa que Gibbs l'avais peut être entendu et se demanda comment il allait réagir.

Gibbs : Moi non plus je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Tu es un bon agent, Ziva.  
Elle sembla déçu et s'éloigna quelque peu de lui, mais bien vite il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Toutefois ils n'entendirent pas les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Jen et le père de Ziva qui sortirent de l'ascenseur.  
Jen : Jethro!!!  
M. David : (en colère) Ziva !!!  
Ziva se sépara soudainement de Gibbs et une dispute en hébreux éclata entre le père et la fille.  
Jen : Alors tu couches avec elle. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de négocier avec le directeur adjoint David.  
Gibbs : Jen ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
Jen : Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Gibbs se mit à se souvenir des disputes qu'ils avaient du temps où ils s'étaient ensemble. Mais très vite, il pensa à sa relation avec Ziva qui est quasiment comme une relation d'âmes sœurs. Mais soudain M. David gifla Ziva, ce qui fut mettre hors de lui Gibbs qui commença à bouillir intérieurement. De quel droit se permettait-il de lever la main sur Ziva. Gibbs s'interposa mais au moment où il allait rendre la pareille au sous directeur David, Ziva s'interposa et reçu le coup à la place de son père et tomba sérieusement sur la tête. Gibbs dans tous ses états et paniqué, s'approcha d'elle la tenant dans ses bras, essayant de la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Alors... quand elle ouvrit les yeux il fut soulagé de voir ses beaux yeux marron.  
Gibbs : Ziva ça va ?  
Ziva : Qui êtes vous ?  
Gibbs releva la tête croisant le regard de Jenny, puis de M. David.  
Ziva : Papa!!! C'est qui ce monsieur et cette dame ?  
M. David : Tu ne les reconnais pas ?  
Après consultation par le médecin, il conclut que Ziva était retombée en enfance vers l'age de 10 ans. M. David le comprit quand elle se frotta machinalement le nez avec son index, quelque chose qu'elle avait arrêté vers onze ans car les autres se moquaient d'elle.  
Ziva : Papa, j'ai peur.  
Ziva s'éloigna des bras de Gibbs complètement terrifiée pour se réfugier vers son père car à cette époque pour elle, elle entretenait une excellente relation avec lui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Par contre, pour Gibbs ce n'était pas le cas car il connaissait les épreuves que Ziva avait connu à cause de son père. Comme... la fois où il l'avait battu. En effet c'est à cette époque que le directeur David avait commencé à la former pour qu'elle devienne un agent du Mossad, et cela avait commencé avec des coups. La jeune femme en gardait d'ailleurs plusieurs cicatrices. Gibbs avait appris tout ça il y a plusieurs mois quand il avait aperçu les cicatrices. Elle avait fini par se confier et c'était lors de ce moment qu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher. Ainsi Gibbs vu différemment Ziva et commença à la voir comme une femme qu'il peut aimer, même s'il s'était dit que pour une fois la femme que j'aime n'est pas rousse. Pour revenir au problème de Ziva, Gibbs après plusieurs jours à essayer de faire retrouver son état normal à Ziva, décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il devait absolument faire quelques choses il avait besoin d'elle et ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état. Il l'aimait et voilà qu'au moment ou il était enfin ensemble elle redevenait une enfant de dix ans. Toutefois cela avait un point positif, il la voyait rire vraiment pour la première fois, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Cela lui permettait ainsi, de se rappeler de sa fille Kelly quand elle avait le même âge. Mais le fais de pourvoir comprendre un peu mieux Ziva ne lui allai plus, il fallait à tout prix retrouver la Ziva qu'il aimait car elle lui manquait atrocement. Leur relation naissante lui manquait, et surtout la présence du directeur David le rendait irritable. Voir Ziva se jeter dans ses bras le rendait malade surtout après se que cet homme ignoble lui avait fait. Il décida d'aller voir le directeur et de l'affronter d'homme à homme, même si Jenny qui connaissait aussi toute l'histoire de Ziva lui avait déconseiller. D'ailleurs Jenny connaissait beaucoup de chose sur Ziva et cela le rendait curieux à tel points qu'il se demandait qu'elle fût la relation réelle qu'entretenait Jen avec Ziva. Car il connaissait bien Jen, elle n'a jamais été du genre à entretenir une amitié. Mais Gibbs décida quand même d'aller voir le directeur David en face à face, quitte même à perdre sa place car Ziva était devenir sa seule raison d'être. Voilà pourquoi il décida de l'affronter toutefois il passa d'abord chez Jen pour en savoir plus, il voulait savoir ou il mettait les pieds, il était tard mais il frappa à la porte de la jolie rousse. Elle vint lui ouvrir en chemise de nuit, elle tira sur le pan de sa robe de chambre en satin, et le dévisagea.  
Jenny : Gibbs. Tu viens au sujet de Ziva  
Gibbs : Salut Jen et oui.

Gibbs : Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu es comme ça avec.  
Jen : Ca ne regarde pas c'est un truc entre moi et Ziva.

Mais sous la colère, elle répliqua par un: Tu n'as qu'à le demander directement à Ziva.  
Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, et regarda la réaction de Gibbs, qui était prêt à craquer. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Toutefois le regard triste de Jen, lui fit comprendre que les choses étaient plus graves qu'il ne le pensait.  
Gibbs : Jen ???  
Jenny : Gibbs, Ziva est ma fille...  
Pourtant Gibbs voyait de la tristesse et de la douleur dans le regard de la jolie rousse...

Gibbs : Quoi, mais comment c'est possible tu n'avais que ...  
Jen : Oui je sais j'étais jeune, c'est son père qui s'en est occupé jusqu'à que j'apprends le traitement qu'elle subissait.  
Gibbs : Mais pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dis que tu avais eu une fille  
Jen : Car j'avais peur de ta réaction, et je te rappelle que le père de Ziva travaille pour le Mossad.  
Gibbs : Comment l'as tu rencontré ?  
Jen : Mon père travaillait avec lui, et un soir, il devait travailler chez lui. Je dois dire que Yohanan m'a un peu forcé la main et je me suis retrouvé enceinte mais j'étais tellement jeune.  
Gibbs : Mon D.ieu, Jen... c'est horrible. Alors je comprends mieux tes réactions que tu avais lorsque nous étions ensemble et mon désir d'avoir un enfant.  
Alors Jen éclata en sanglots et Gibbs la réconforta toute la nuit en oubliant même ce pourquoi il était et ce qu'il comptait de faire.

Jen : Je sais ce que tu veux faire, Jethro, et je te demande de ne rie n faire, fait le pour moi et pour ma fille.  
Gibbs : Je ne peux pas, il lui a fait trop de mal.  
Jen : Je t'en pris, j'ai déjà eu tant de mal à ce qu'elle revienne aux USA auprès de moi. Je ne veux pas la perdre une nouvelle fois...

Gibbs : Bon, alors je le fais pour toi et pour elle, si tu es sure que c'est ce qu'elle souhaiterais. Mais il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de la guérir. Elle te connaissait quand elle avait 10ans ? Car je trouve que le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle revienne comme elle ait. C'est de lui faire subir un traumatisme, et je pense qu'il y a que toi qui puisses l'aider.

Jen : À partir de ses 11ans, elle a beaucoup trop souffert, je ne sais pas si un traumatisme serait suffisant pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Elle a subit tellement de coups, d'humiliation soit disant pour la former à son métier. Regarde ce qu'elle est devenue, elle ne ressent plus rien...  
Gibbs : Ce n'est pas vrai, Ziva a un coeur comme toi, elle a juste peur de le montrer. D'ailleurs, elle connaît l'amour avec moi, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas encore surmonté tous les traumatismes de son enfance et peut-être que son état actuel le lui permettras. Il faut l'espérer.  
Gibbs et Jen partirent en direction de l'hôpital pour aller voir Ziva. En entrant dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent, la jeune femme assise à un bureau entrain de dessiner. Quand elle releva la tête, elle dévisagea la jolie rousse.  
Ziva : Maman !  
Jenny : (les larmes aux yeux) Gibbs, elle ne m'a rencontré qu'à l'age de 13 ans quand elle a fugué de chez elle à cause des coups, mon père l'avait récupéré en Israël pour la ramener aux USA.

Gibbs : Mais ça veut dire que son cas n'est pas désespéré. Qu'on peut lui rendre la mémoire et toutes ses facultés.  
Jen : Mon ange, ça va, fais moi voir ton beau dessin.  
Ziva : Oui maman, le voilà.  
Jen regarda le dessin avec Gibbs et reconnus le logo du NCIS ainsi qu'un homme avec des petits coeurs.

Jen : Oui vraiment moins désespéré, regarde.  
Elle lui tendit le dessin.  
Jen : Ziva, tu sais qui sais, je veux dire l'homme avec qui je suis venu ?  
Ziva le regarda de haut en bas et sur son visage se dessina la surprise.  
Ziva : Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves... C'est mon héros...

Jen : Mon ange qu'est ce qu'il te fais dire que c'est ton héros.  
Ziva : Dans mes rêves, il me sauve des griffes du méchant et m'emmène très loin de lui. Et je me vois à ses côtés, en étant plus grande... (en devenant toutes rouges)  
Gibbs : (à Jen) Tu penses qu'elle parle de moi et qu'elle se souvient des sentiments qu'elle a pour moi.

Jenny : Je pense qu'on devrait aller parler à son médecin. Mais je crois qu'elle se rappelle des souvenirs au travers des yeux d'une enfant de Treize ans.  
Ziva : Aïe...  
Ils virent la jeune femme fondre en larmes, pliée de douleur.  
Ziva : Maman, j'ai mal au dos.  
Jenny s'approcha et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
Ziva : Maman, j'ai tellement mal. Papa, il m'a fait tellement mal...   
Jenny : Je sais ma chérie, on va demander au médecin de te soigner.

Médecin : Apparemment d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, elle est passé au stade de ses 13 ans. Peut-être qu'elle retrouvera son état normal en retraçant rapidement sa vie. En plus, elle a l'air de ressentir toutes les douleurs physiques qu'elle a eu. C'est un cas clinique extraordinaire, comme je n'en ai jamais vu.  
Jen : Docteur, comment faire pour atténuer sa douleur et qu'elle passe rapidement les moments de sa vie les plus douloureux.  
Médecin : Désolé, madame la directrice, on peux juste atténuer ses souffrances. Ziva va devoir compter sur elle même et sur ses proches dans cette épreuve.

Jen : Mon D.ieu, Jethro, tu entends ça. Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre.  
Gibbs : On va être la pour elle, je te le promet.  
Tony : (arrivant avec Abby, McGee et Ducky) On sera tous là pour elle, elle est notre amie.  
Jen : Merci.  
Abby : On peut la voir ???  
Gibbs : Bien sûr mais je dois vous prévenir qu'elle a les réactions d'une enfant de 13 ans.  
Tony : Et bien on s'entendra d'autant mieux !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour le retard mais il était en cours de correction, bon je suis sûre qu'il reste des fautes mais ça doit être déjà mieux…

Sunday87 : lilbulle et moi ne sommes pas non plus trop pour se ship puisque je suis plutôt Tiva et elle J² mais sur cette fic on a voulu se défier montrer jusqu'où on pouvait aller pour surprendre l'autre…

Barna : C'est vrai que ça change de d'habitude et s'était un peu le but en plus du faite qu'on voulait s'amuser en augmentant le nombre de post sur notre forum

Ncislacrymosa : Oui les fautes faut dire qu'on y a pas fait très attention en l'écrivant surtout qu'on l'écrivait souvent de nuit quand il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous sur le forum, on a essayer d'en corriger mais après en avoir corrigé plein yen a toujours plein d'autres… lol

Piplete76 : Pourtant on a pas fait d'effort de construction, c'est une suite d'idées les unes après les autres.

En tous cas merci à toutes les quatre pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir…

Enfin bon a part ça bonne lecture…

Dans la chambre de Ziva, Tony, Abby, Ducky et McGee rentrèrent dans la pièce, avec Jen pour lui expliquer la situation.  
Ziva : Mais pourquoi tout ce monde vient me voir maman.  
Toute l'équipe se retourna sur Jen.  
Tony : Maman ? Elle est bonne celle là Ziva. Tu as vraiment perdu la tête.  
Jen : (furieuse) Tony, elle n'a pas totalement perdu la tête puisque c'est vrai. C'est bien ma fille.  
Tony : Non c'est vrai ??? Vous ne faites pas votre âge, directeur !  
Jen fut surprise mais avec Tony, elle n'aurait pas dû, elle le connaissait pourtant.  
Jen : Merci agent DiNozzo.  
Tony : (se tournant vers Ziva) Salut Ziva.  
Ziva : Tony !  
Tony : Tu me reconnais ???  
Ziva : Oui tu es un idiot, je t'ai vu dans mon rêve...

Tony : Ah je te reconnais bien là, mais tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée avec ton prince charmant plutôt.  
Tous à cet instant rigolèrent de ce que Tony venait de dire, et s'en allèrent sur cette bonne note concernant le cas de Ziva.  
Jen était revenue voir sa fille, pour lui demander comment elle allait. Mais elle s'aperçue d'un changement de comportement de Ziva. Elle commençait à remettre en question l'autorité de tout le monde. Malgré le fait que Ziva ne voulait plus voir Jen pour le moment. Cela ne mit pas Jen en pleurs car elle savait que Ziva était passé à l'étape supérieure. En effet, peu après avoir récupéré Ziva, le directeur du Mossad avait tout mit en œuvre pour récupérer sa fille. Ziva avait dû rentrer en Israël, la jeune fille en avait beaucoup voulu à sa mère. Elles ne s'étaient plus revues jusqu'à qu'elles soient obligées de travailler ensemble sur une affaire de terrorisme, il y a quelques années. Elles avaient à ce moment là réapprit à se connaître, et étaient devenues amies. Mais une relation mère-fille n'avait pû renaître entre elles parce qu'il y avait toujours ce vide. Mais, ce n'était pas pour eux, ce lien d'amitié est tellement fort, qu'elle se moquait de tout ça. Ziva est passé maintenant à l'age de 22 ans, un âge où elle ne pensait qu'à se venger. Elle passait tout son temps en mission car elle ne voulait pas se rappeler sans cesse la mort de Tali, qui lui rongeait l'esprit, et dont elle se sentait coupable. Tali était partie en mission avec elle malgré son jeune âge, une mission sans risques d'après le Mossad. Mais voilà personne n'avait prévu cette attaque du Hamas qui avait repris Tali à ce monde, alors qu'elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle. Mais elle était jeune, insouciante et très naïve. Jamais elle aurait cru qu'elle aurait été trahie par son ami et l'homme avec qui elle voulait vivre. Cet homme était l'un des membres du Hamas, il y était rentré car c'était une tradition familiale comme pour elle. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait il trahi, alors que tous les deux, malgré leur jeune âge parlaient de se marier.  
Soudain Ziva fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, tous ses souvenirs en cascade lui faisaient mal au cœur et à l'âme. Puis son regard se tourna vers Gibbs et se fit plus tendre...  
Ziva : Jethro... je viens de me souvenir des sentiments que j'ai envers toi, grâce à la relation qu'avait ma sœur avec son ami. Je voudrait vivre ce qu'elle a vécu avec toi, sauf peut être la fin.  
Gibbs : Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi qui sont très forts, plus que ce que j'ai jamais connu. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à mes ex sinon elles me tueraient pour ça.

Jen : A commencer par moi. Fais du mal à ma fille et je te tue Jethro.  
Gibbs : Aïe... Après être sortie avec la mère me voilà dans une relation avec la fille... Je crains le pire.  
Jen : Je ne plaisante pas Gibbs.  
Ziva : (réprimant) MAMAN !!!  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent sans voix, Ziva ne l'avait jamais vraiment appelé maman auparavant. Cette réaction les avait toutes deux surpris et pour cause. On aurait dit que cette épreuve que venait de passer Ziva, lui avait permit d'ouvrir son cœur, et ainsi de laisser apparaître ses émotions. Ses émotions pouvaient être d'ailleurs exprimées par de l'amour ou de la vengeance. Car elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son passé et ses ennemis notamment. Tout était tellement confus dans son esprit, elle sentait en elle, un grand besoin de calme. Elle quitta les bras de sa mère pour se glisser dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Gibbs mit quelques instants avant d'accepter cette étreinte. Il était encore un peu mal à l'aise dans cette relation. Toutefois il prit quand même l'initiative de lui poser un baiser dans les cheveux.  
Ziva : Je veux partir d'ici, j'en peux plus d'être ici, ça me fait rappeler trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et surtout je veux bouger.  
Gibbs : Viens allons faire un petit tour dehors puis ensuite on signera ton bon sortie.  
Ziva : D'accord, ça va me faire du bien.  
Cette scène venait de se passer sous l'oeil attentif de Jenny, qui voyait que sa fille commençait à être heureuse. Gibbs était attentif et prévenant avec elle, elle connaissait bien l'homme pour avoir vécue des moments merveilleux avec lui, mais ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise d'être sortie par le passé avec le compagnon de sa fille, son ancien partenaire, son ancien mentor. Elle les regarda s'éloigner.  
Ziva : Tu viens maman ?  
Jen : Non ma chérie, il faut que je rentre au NCIS, j'ai du travail.  
Jen avait les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux car elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour gibbs. Elle l'aimait toujours cet homme merveilleux. Ainsi elle commençait à se détester pour ça. Elle avait pour choix, soit d'être malheureuse, soit de provoquer le malheur de sa fille. Alors avant de repartir, elle décida d'aller faire un tour sur le pont, histoire de réfléchir si elle pourrait lutter contre ses sentiments envers gibbs.

Un pont ! Quelle drôle d'idée, pourquoi avait-elle choisi un pont ? Elle se le demandait... Et l'eau qui coulait en bas lui semblait tellement tentante... Sauter pourquoi pas... C'était la solution de facilité, non elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pour Ziva... Pour le NCIS... Et pourtant cette eau... Ca lui tournait dans la tête, elle se pencha un peu plus en avant, cramponnant un peu plus fort la balustrade, en se penchant toujours un peu plus jusqu'à tomber involontairement du pont. Durant sa chute, jenny vis en quelques millièmes de secondes les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Alors elle se demanda, pourquoi elle était dans cette situation. Arriver dans l'eau elle décida de tout faire pour remonter à la surface et de s'en sortir. Arrivée à la surface, un homme qui avait vu toute la scène en haut du pont décida de sauter à l'eau pour venir à son secours, l'eau était vraiment froide et remuante. Elle sentait ses membres s'engourdir rapidement, trop rapidement. Mais alors qu'elle ne voulait plus lutter, l'homme la saisit par la taille et elle perdit connaissance. Il la ramena sur le bord et entreprit de la faire revenir à elle. Epuisée, elle ouvrit les yeux mais alors qu'elle allait les fermer, elle entendit la voix de l'homme.  
Homme : Restez avec moi Jenny.  
Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux, elle se sentait bien dans les bras de cet homme.  
Jenny : Tony...  
Tony : Oui je suis là, directeur...

Jenny : Merci, Tony, sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé. Surtout ne le dis pas aux autres...  
Tony : Tut tut, je n'est pas grave, c'était un mauvais moment. Je ne leur dirait rien si vous venez avec moi pour la nuit, pour tout me raconter.  
Jenny : D'accord, cela me fera du bien.  
Alors Tony prit sa veste qu'il avait laissé dans sa voiture et la mit autour de ses épaules. Puis tout les deux partirent en direction de l'appartement de Tony.

Appartement de Tony DiNozzo.

La jolie rousse était blottie dans le canapé, Tony lui avait prêté un jogging et elle avait pris une douche chaude pendant qu'il avait préparé le dîner. Ils prenaient maintenant le café et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir lui donner des explications. Il ne l'avait pas pressé, il voulait lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Il la vit fermer les yeux et les rouvrir.  
Jenny : Je n'ai pas sauté même si j'en avais envie.  
Tony : Pourquoi ?  
Aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste de l'incompréhension. Il voulait savoir et c'était légitime qu'il ait des réponses. Et ses réponses lui allaient être données quelques instant plus tard.  
Jenny : Quand je suis passée en voiture sur ce pont, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il fallait que je m'arrête pour réfléchir à ma situation. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis tellement troublée que j'en arrive à devenir jalouse de ma propre fille à propos de gibbs. Je pensais que j'en avais finis avec lui il y a des années, mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Puis tout s'est révélé à moi quand j'étais sous l'eau. Finalement, ce n'est pas Gibbs que j'aime mais avec toutes cette histoire de la Grenouille, j'ai compris que...  
Tony : Que quoi ?  
Jenny : Les heures qu'on a passé ensemble... Je tiens beaucoup à toi Tony.  
Tony : Jenny...  
Jenny : Non laisse moi finir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je suis ton patron et...  
Trop tard, elle ne put terminer, les lèvres du jeune homme venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Ce baiser était le plus doux qu'elle n'eut jamais reçu, un mélange d'étrange et de douceur, d'inconnu et tendresse.

Ce baiser l'avait tellement réconforté pour la journée qu'elle venait de passer et sur les sentiments pour Tony qu'elle avait, qu'elle décida de répondre à ce baiser. Puis de réponses en réponses, Jenny et Tony finirent la soirée dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Au réveil, la jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle aurait voulu partir mais elle se sentait prisonnière de ses bras. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et pourtant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer avait été géniale. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer avec lui, elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, il était sous ses ordres et ceux de son ancien amant, le compagnon de sa fille.

Elle devait accepter la situation, elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Alors elle décida de partir de l'appartement et d'aller chez elle avant d'aller au boulot.  
Elle décida de faire comme si toute cette journée et soirée n'avaient pas existé. Pendant 5 semaines, elle l'avait ignoré au travail, jusqu'au jour où elle s'aperçue qu'il s'était passé plus qu'une folle nuit, la création d'un petit être.

Elle n'avait pas voulu lui annoncer, préférant faire une prise de sang pour être vraiment sûre. Elle avait beau avoir la feuille sous les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Les médecins lui avaient pourtant affirmé qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir de bébé et voilà qu'à presque 40ans elle se retrouvait enceinte après une nuit et une seule. Elle devait le lui dire pour qu'il prennent une décision ensemble et pourtant elle avait peur mais ne voulait pas avorter c'était sa dernière chance d'avoir un enfant.

Elle ne voulait pas rater cette chance. Mais à l'hôpital elle aperçue la silhouette d'une personne qui lui rappelait Ziva au service gynécologique. Oui c'était bien Ziva, alors elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, et décida de s'approcher d'elle pour avoir plus d'informations mais sans que Ziva ne la voit car elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache pour le moment sa situation. Sinon, Ziva voudra tout savoir ; comment c'est arrivé, et elle n'était pas encore prête à lui dire toute la vérité.

Mais finalement terrifiée à l'idée que sa fille la reconnaisse, elle se cacha au coin d'un mur et attendit que cette dernière s'en aille, toutefois, elle se posait de nombreuses questions : que faisait Ziva dans un service de gynécologie ??? Elle avait tellement besoin d'une présence rassurante qu'elle sortie son portable et composa le numéro de Tony...

Jenny: Tony, j'ai besoin de toi, est-ce que tu pourrais venir à l'hôpital, il faut qu'on se parle.  
Tony: D'accord, rien de grave?  
Mais Jenny avait déjà raccroché. Arrivé à l'hôpital paniqué, Tony chercha Jenny, puis vit Ziva dans un couloir. Mais cela lui importait, il voulait d'abord savoir ce que Jenny avait. Quand il vit Jenny au fond d'un couloir, il regarda au dessus de lui, le panneau du service et...

et commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait, elle était si pâle, il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, peu lui importait les 5 semaines de silence de la part de la jolie rousse, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la serrer dans ses bras tendrement.  
Tony : Jen, parles moi...  
N'ayant pas la force de parler elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre.  
Jenny : Je suis désolé Tony, je n'avait pas prévu de...  
Tony : Chut...

Tony : Chut..., C'est ok pour moi. Tu veux le garder?  
Jenny : Oui, mais je crois que ça ne vas pas plaire à beaucoup de monde au boulot.  
Tony : On s'en fout de l'opinion des autres, le plus important c' est que tu te sentes bien. D'ailleurs tu as parlé récemment à Ziva ?  
Jenny: Pourquoi ?  
Tony: Car je l'ai vu sortir de l'hôpital tout à l'heure et je me demandais si ça allait pour elle et si elle t'avait dit quelque chose.

Jenny : Elle était dans le service de gynécologie et non elle ne m'a pas vu, je me suis lâchement cachée de ma propre fille.  
Elle fondit en larmes et il la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle lui semblait encore plus fragile que la dernière fois qu'il avait pu la sentir près d'elle.  
Tony : Viens je te ramène chez toi...  
Jenny : Non...  
Tony : Bon alors je te ramène chez moi.  
Jenny : D'accord.  
Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'entraîna vers le parking...


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant désolé pour l'attente j'avais perdu le dossier…_

_Bonne lecture_

Deux semaines plus tard au NCIS:

Alors que Jenny, travaillait sur un rapport, elle fut soudainement prise par une nausée. Elle se dirigea alors aux toilettes en bas, en tout discrétion. Quand elle eu enfin fermée la porte, elle se précipita vers la première cuvette, c'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un qui était dans la même situation d'elle. Elle sortit après quelques minutes pour être sûre que la personne était partie et se fit surprendre par ziva, qui d'ailleurs était blanche. C'est alors que Ziva comprit qu'elles étaient dans la même situation et lui lança un regard accusateur afin de chercher des réponses.

Ziva : Tu es...  
Jenny : Apparemment toi aussi...  
Ziva : Oui.  
Jenny : La situation est plutôt embarrassante.  
Ziva : Je trouve aussi. Tu es avec Tony ?  
Jenny : Je...  
Ziva : Je ne suis pas aveugle maman.  
Il y avait tellement de reproche dans la voix de Ziva que Jenny en avait mal au cœur. Elle décida alors d'aller dans son bureau et d'y convoquer Tony pour lui parler de sa situation. Car ces derniers temps, sous l'action de ses hormones sûrement, elle ne faisait qu' éclater en sanglots pour un rien.

Dans le bureau de Jenny:

Tony : Tu m'as demandé, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on évite les soupçons des autres sur nous.  
Jenny : C'est fini de toute façon, Ziva a découvert ma situation, elle est aussi enceinte, et elle sait que c'est toi le père. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir apprécié.

Tony s'approcha d'elle faisant le tour de son bureau.  
Tony : Je crois pas qu'elle t'en veut que tu sois enceinte, je crois qu'elle a peur pour le bébé.  
Jenny : Peur de quoi ?  
Tony : Qu'il soit aussi malheureux qu'elle. Elle a beau d'avoir pardonner elle t'en veut encore pour son enfance malheureuse...

Jenny : Je la comprends, moi aussi je m'en veux, je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de l'élever cet enfant, en plus à mon âge.  
Tony: Jenny, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu peux y arriver. Il faut juste que tu ais confiance en toi. Toutes les futures mères ont ce sentiment. Tony la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais alors quelqu'un entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Cet homme c'était Gibbs, lui qui passait son temps a entrer sans frapper, Tony s'éloigna brusquement de Jenny par réflexe.  
Tony : Patron...  
Jenny : (en colère) Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer.  
Il quitta la pièce et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer de nouveau.  
Gibbs : Je peux te parler maintenant ?  
Tony : Je vais y aller.  
Il frôla le nez de Jenny du bout de son doigt avant de quitter la pièce. Il aimait beaucoup faire ça, ça la faisait sourire et il aimait la voir sourire, ce qui provoqua un grand étonnement chez Gibbs.  
Gibbs: Je suis au courant de ta situation avec Tony, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? A-t on âge!  
Jenny : Jethro (en colère), je ne te savais pas aussi vieux jeu.  
Gibbs : Tu risques même de perdre ta place, si ça se savait.  
Jenny : Je prendrais le risque, je le veux cet enfant de Tony.  
Gibbs : Quoi? Tu es enceinte en plus de lui. Je n'y crois pas, la mère et la fille enceinte en même temps. Mais que fait le monde.

Jenny : Gibbs ferme là, d'accord ! Je suis dans la même situation que toi. Je te rappelle que Ziva est sous tes ordres comme Tony sous les miens.  
Gibbs : Mais moi je ne dirige pas une agence fédérale.  
Jenny : Mais tu couches avec un agent de liaison israélien. Ma fille de surcroît ! Alors cesse de me juger. Et regarde toi plutôt, quatre mariages, trois divorces, si tu fais souffrir ma fille, bébé ou pas bébé, je te tue c'est bien clair ?!?  
Elle était hors d'elle mais alors qu'il allait quitter le bureau, la jolie rousse se plia de douleur...

Gibbs se retourna et alla la voir immédiatement ce qui lui arrivé. Il appela ensuite une ambulance.  
Arrivé à l'hôpital, jenny fut tout de suite examiné. Après quelque heures, le médecin prescrit a Jenny un repos total. C'est-à-dire éviter les conditions de stress et rester au lit jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse, si elle ne voulait pas perdre les bébés.

Tony était au chevet de sa compagne, dans la pièce se trouvait également Gibbs et Ziva, pendant que les autres soucieux de l'état de santé de leur directrice attendaient dehors.  
Jenny : Il faut que je retourne travailler.  
Tony : Tu as entendu le médecin, tu as besoin de repos.  
Jenny : Mais j'ai une agence a faire tourner.  
Gibbs : Je t'aiderais.  
Elle se mit à rire, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas spécialement envie.  
Tony : Des jumeaux, je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
Ziva : Et bien apparemment tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, Tony !

Dans le couloir

Abby(aux autres): Vous savez ce qu'à la directrice?  
Ducky: D'après ce que j'ai constaté dans son comportement ses dernières semaines et ce pourquoi elle a été hospitalisée. Je dirais qu'elle est enceinte.  
Abby: Non, Ducky, c'est vrai. Je ne pensais pas que la directrice pouvait être dans une situation comme ça. J'espère alors que le bébé n'a rien. A ce moment là, Gibbs et Ziva sortit de la chambre.  
Gibbs: Tu veux dire les bébés, Abby.

Abby : Quoi deux ??? Tu es sérieux Gibbs ??  
Gibbs : Très.  
McGee : Et qui est l'heureux papa ???  
Tony : Moi, mais vous devez garder le silence.  
Abby : Toi... et la directrice, j'y crois pas.  
Jenny : (depuis la chambre) C'est pourtant la vérité, Abby. Et si vous entriez, je me sens plutôt seule là.  
Tous entrèrent dans la pièce sous le regard mécontent d'une infirmière.

Jenny : Je vais devoir m'arrêter de travailler jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse, c'est-à-dire 7 mois. Donc il va falloir que je me trouve un remplaçant.  
Tony : Tu n'as qu'à mettre Gibbs, je sais qu'il adore ça.  
Gibbs frappa Tony deux fois, derrière la tête.  
Tony: Aïe, mais pourquoi deux fois?  
Gibbs: D'abord pour ce que tu viens de dire et aussi parce que c'est ta faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation.

Tony : Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, si tu ne l'avait pas poussé à bout.  
Jenny : Fermez là tous les deux ! J'ai des problèmes de santé depuis bien des années, mon premier accouchement c'est plutôt mal passé, j'étais très jeune, et complètement terrifiée, après ça les médecin m'ont dit que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Aujourd'hui, on m'a offert cette chance, alors ne gâchez pas tout en vous disputant.  
Ziva : On va tous t'aider pour que tu gardes ton job, maman.  
Abby : Maman ?

Jenny : Oui, Ziva est ma fille  
Abby: Ben j'en apprends que des nouvelles aujourd'hui.  
Jenny, gibbs, tony et ziva se mirent à rire de l'expression d'abby.  
Jenny : En tout cas, je dois trouver le meilleur remplaçant qui je serais capable de gérer gibbs et de me laisser sa place à mon retour.

Deux jours plus tard

Jenny était sortit et vivait avec tony chez lui. Tony venait la voir dès qu'il pouvait, pour l'obéir à tous ses caprices.

Elle n'avait pas voulu s'installer chez elle, malgré le personnel qui aurait pu s'occuper d'elle, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité dans ce petit appartement. Allongée dans le lit, elle venait enfin de s'assoupir, Tony la regardait, se demandant si il ferait un bon père, il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que son propre père. Il avait été tellement malheureux après la mort de sa mère.  
Il prit la direction du salon et s'installa au piano, il savait en jouer mais il n'aimait pas trop s'installer derrière cette série de touches noirs et blanches et pourtant là, maintenant, il en mourrait d'envie. Ils les frôla du bout des doigts et se mit à jouer merveilleusement bien. A croire que les événements qui venaient de se passer ces dernières semaines l'avaient inspiré. Après ce morceau, il retourna voir Jenny.  
Jenny: Je t'ai entendu jouer, Tony. Tu joues magnifiquement bien, je ne connais pas ce morceau c'est toi qui la composé.  
Tony : Oui, cette air m'est venu à l'esprit quand je pensais à toi. Tu es ma muse, apparemment.  
Elle s'installa sur le banc du piano à coté de lui. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne.  
Jenny : Je sais que tu as peur.  
Tony : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?!  
Jenny : Je connais ton histoire, Tony et surtout je connais ton père.

Tony: Comment tu le connaît ?

Jenny : Lors de soirée de gala que j'assistais. Il m'a abordé en m'offrant une coupe de champagne. J'ai accepté pour rester courtoise. Et nous avons parler pendant des heures, sans voir le temps passer.

C'est un homme intéressant mais il ne parle jamais autre chose que le boulot. Je n'ai appris que bien plus tard que c'était ton père alors j'ai ouvert ton dossier. J'ai vu que tu as été placé en pension à l'âge de douze ans.  
Tony : Il m'a mit à la porte. Mais me laisser partir n'aurais pas fait bonne impression alors je suis allé dans cet enfer. Jusqu'à mes 21ans. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé d'entrer dans la police.

Jenny: Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des relations très tendues avec son père, et je sais que ça ne va pas arriver à nos enfants.  
Tony: Tu en ai certaine ?  
Jenny: Oui, tu feras un excellent père.

Pendant ce temps là, Ziva et Gibbs travaillaient sur le bateau.

Enfin Gibbs travaillait sur le bateau, Ziva elle faisait les cent pas, elle était nerveuse.  
Gibbs : Tu vas te calmer.  
Ziva : Et si j'en ai pas envie.  
Il posa ses instruments et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'enlacer, mais au moment où il lui posait une main dans le bas du dos, elle s'éloigna brusquement.  
Gibbs : Tu as encore mal, n'est ce pas ?  
Ziva : Parfois.  
Gibbs : Je peux regarder ?  
Elle se tourna pour être dos à lui. Il releva son tee-shirt pour apercevoir la cicatrice qui lui lacérait au niveau des reins.

Gibbs: Tu devrais aller consulter un médecin, dans ton état, il faut faire attention à tout.  
Ziva : Ah, non tu ne vas pas me faire le coup, que la grossesse c'est une maladie.  
Gibbs: Mais non ma tigresse, c'est pour ton bien et le bien du bébé que je te dis ça. Tu as dès antécédents familiaux qui font qu'il faut surveiller de plus près que la normale ta grossesse.

Ziva : (haussant la voix) Je vais bien d'accord !!! Cette marque sera là toute ma vie. Parfois la douleur revient, parfois elle repart, se sera toujours comme ça. Je déteste les médecins. J'en ai trop vu.  
Gibbs : Tu devrais quand même en voir un.  
Ziva : Fous moi la paix.  
Elle monta les marches et quitta l'appartement. Il essaya de la rattraper mais trop tard, elle avait déjà démarré. Pourtant il trouvait sa conduite plus prudente en la regardant s'éloigner, mais ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Alors il décida de la suivre en cachette, afin de na pas l'énerver plus. Ah les femmes enceintes se disait-il, toujours à s'énerver pour un rien.

Contre tout attente, il vit Ziva, s'arrêter chez Tony.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Tony ouvrir la porte et la serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

Pendant ce temps.

Tony : Ca va ?  
Ziva : Pas vraiment. Maman est là ?  
Tony : Oui, dans le salon, entres.

Ziva: Au fait Tony, comment je dois t'appeler maintenant, beau papa?  
Tony: Ah très drôle Ziva, à ce que je vois tes hormones te jouent des tours. 

A suivre… 


	4. Chapter 4

_C'est de ma faute, ma co admin a diffusé la suite sut gibbs'team à ma place et avec mes autres fics j'ai oublié celle là… Donc je vais mettre tous les chapitres qui manquent d'affilés…_

_Bonne lecture._

Dans la chambre

Jenny: Qu'est-ce que t'as ma chéri, quelque chose ne vas pas?  
Ziva: Non, c'est juste que je me suis disputé avec Jethro.  
Alors Ziva lui raconta l'histoire.  
Jenny mais c'est pas grave ça va s'arranger, c'était juste pour une broutille, c'est ce que font tous les couples.

Ziva : Je n'aime pas ça.  
Jenny : Jethro et toi avez des caractères forts, ça arrivera certainement encore. Tu devrais parler plus souvent et plus calmement avec lui.  
Ziva : Je suis fatiguée.  
Tony : Alors reposes toi. Je vais préparer le dîner.  
Ziva : Je vais t'aider.  
Tony : Non toi tu te reposes.

Tony avait préparé le dîner. Pendant que Ziva se reposait, Jenny avait appelé Gibbs pour les rejoindre. A son grand étonnement Gibbs n'avait mis qu'une minute pour arriver.

Jenny avait tout de suite compris pourquoi. Car gibbs avait fait aussi la même chose pour elle il y a tant d'années.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir une conversation avec lui car si il l'avait suivie, Ziva avait probablement du s'en apercevoir. Et elle ne voulait pas que son petit enfant soit malheureux dans un couple qui se déchire pour des broutilles. Ziva avait besoin d'une certaine stabilité. Même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais.  
Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais au moment du retour, Ziva refusa de rentrer avec Jethro préférant rentrer chez elle, elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir.

Elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir sur ses sentiments et comment elle voulait voir grandir son futur enfant.  
Après y avoir réfléchit toute la nuit, Ziva décida qu'elle ne voulait pas un enfant hors mariage. Elle voulait finir le restant de sa vie avec Jethro. Alors, elle décida de faire différemment des moeurs, et alla demander Jethro en mariage.

Jethro bien que surpris par cette demande, il n'était aussi pas très à l'aise, il aimait Ziva certes mais il avait aussi le souvenir de ses précédents mariages. Pourtant il voulait offrir à son enfant le meilleur, à commencer par une famille légitime. Il fallait qu'il se décide, Ziva attendait debout devant lui qu'il se décide au moins à dire un mot.  
Gibbs : Ziva, tu sais comment on finit mes précédents mariages.  
Ziva : Oui. Et alors ?  
Gibbs : Saches que je t'aime mais je dois dire non...  
Ziva : Alors tu préfères faire de moi une catin...  
Gibbs : Ziva, non...  
Elle partie une nouvelle fois, c'est vraie qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de son mode de vie, de sa religion..

Ziva décida après le refus de Gibbs, de quitter la ville. Elle avait pensé s'isoler et d'être dans un endroit qui lui empêcherait de penser à Gibbs.  
Après plusieurs semaines sans aucune nouvelle de Ziva, Jenny reçu un appel d'elle. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un sur ce qu'elle devait faire, étant donné qu'elle était à 8 mois de grossesse.

Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait si mal et si triste, Ziva tournait en rond dans se petit appartement qu'elle avait louer à New York. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'appeler sa mère.  
Ziva : Maman...  
Jenny : Où es-tu ma chérie ???  
Ziva : New York. Dis à Tony de venir me chercher, s'il te plait.  
Elle était en pleurs et cela fait mal au cœur à Jen.  
Jenny : d'accord ma chérie, d'accord, on va venir te chercher ne bouge pas.  
Ziva : Maman, j'ai peur.

3 heures après, Tony et Jenny étaient arrivés à New York. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Ziva, quand Jenny eu une douleur intense au bas ventre.  
Tony: Je vais chercher Ziva et appeler un médecin, pendant que tu restes là. Ca va aller?  
Jenny: Oui vas y Ziva à d'abord besoin de toi.  
5 minutes plus tard, Tony arriva avec Ziva. Toutes se regardaient intensément, leurs grossesses étaient maintenant à leur fin et Tony avait bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps de rentrer à Washington et notamment dans le cas de Jenny, assise à l'arrière de la voiture elle semblait beaucoup souffrir.  
Tony : Je vais te conduire à l'hôpital c'est le mieux.  
Jenny : (en larmes) Non je veux rentrer à D.C.  
Tony : Non Jenny ! Ziva tu peux prendre le volant s'il te plait. Et conduit prudemment.  
Tony monta à l'arrière avec sa compagne, Jenny pleurait entre la souffrance et la fatigue. Elle était à bout de nerfs quand elle arriva à l'hôpital. Tout de suite elle fut prise en charge par un médecin qui l'examina et l'envoya faire illico une césarienne d'urgence. Tony vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Jenny, peut-être qu'elle culpabilisait d'avoir mis en danger ses bébés pour s'occuper de sa fille.  
tony et Ziva attendait dans la salle d'attente que l'opération se finisse, quand Ziva eu une contraction. Tony appela immédiatement un médecin. Ce médecin leur dit que l'arrivée du bébé était imminent.

En salle de travail, Tony était là pour Ziva, elle était son amie, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre pour Jenny alors autant être près de Ziva pour ce moment. La jeune femme lui avait tellement manqué, son humour, son caractère... Il avait aussi du supporter le caractère exécrable et l'inquiétude de Gibbs pendant ces mois qui leur avait paru une éternité.  
Médecin : Poussez mademoiselle David...  
Ziva : C'est Ziva !  
Tony : Ziva concentres toi sur le bébé.  
Dans un dernier effort, naquit une petite fille. Le médecin la posa sur le ventre de Ziva, qui la regardait avec tendresse avant de fondre en larmes...

Tony décida de laisser Ziva seul pour qu'elle se repose et appela Gibbs pour la nouvelle. Ensuite, il retourna dans la salle d'attente. Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin lui annonça qu'il était père de deux magnifiques garçons en excellente santé, mais qu'il y avait eu des complications pour Jenny. Il y a eu une torsion aux niveaux de la colonne vertébrale qui lui a provoqué une paralysie des membres antérieurs.

Tony entra dans la chambre en tremblant, Jenny était allongée sur le lit, sans bouger le regard fixé au plafond.  
Tony : Jen...  
Jenny : (Sans le regarder) Va-t-en !  
Tony : J'ai parlé au médecin, il a dit que tu refuses de voir nos fils.  
Jenny : Je ne peux pas...  
Tony : Pourquoi ?  
Jenny : Parce que j'ai peur de leur en vouloir. Je ne peux plus bouger Tony.

Tony : Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais tu dois surmonter ça pour nos enfants. Ils ont besoin de leur mère. Il faut que tu fasses un lien mère-enfants avec eux.  
Jenny: Je ne suis pas sure d'être à la hauteur avec eux. Comment le pourrais-je dans mon état.  
Tony: Tu as entendu le médecin, il t'a dit que tu avais peut-être une chance de remarcher un jour.

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre de Ziva.

Ziva s'était endormi paisiblement avec, à côté d'elle, sa fille.  
Gibbs qui était à la porte les observaient...

Gibbs qui était à la porte les observaient attendri, elles étaient si belles. Ziva avait changé pendant ses mois d'absence, ses formes s'étaient arrondies, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, mais elle était si pâle. Il s'approcha du berceau de sa fille, l'enfant s'éveilla comme si elle avait senti la présence de son père. Il caressa le visage du bébé et s'approcha de Ziva. Il voulait tellement la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras.  
Ziva : (les yeux fermés) Quand j'ouvrirais les yeux tu seras toujours là ?  
Gibbs : Si tu le veux oui.  
Ziva : Je l'aimerais mais ça me fait peur.

Gibbs: Tu n'as pas à avoir peur j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois, tu m'as fait réfléchir. Et je veux finir le restant de mes jours avec toi et notre fille en étant ton mari. Gibbs sortit un écrin de sa poche avec une magnifique bague à l'intérieur.  
Gibbs: Ziva est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

Ziva : J'ai peur de dire oui. J'ai peur de te perdre une nouvelle fois.  
Gibbs : Tu ne me perdras plus je t'en fais la promesse. Je suis même prêt à apprendre tes traditions pour que la princesse grandisse avec les lois de la Torah. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
Ziva : Comme tu viens de la nommer. Elle s'appelle Sarah, princesse en hébreux.

Gibbs: C'est un magnifique prénom, ça lui va parfaitement bien. Bonjour Sarah, je suis ton vieux père.  
Ziva ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant cette scène. Elle voyait que Gibbs était un père extraordinaire, et savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance avec Sarah.  
Gibbs: Est-ce que Sarah est allée voir ses oncles ?

Ziva : Non et pour le moment, Jenny refuse de les voir.  
Gibbs : Je sais il y a eu des complications. Mon D.ieu tu m'a tellement manqué, Ziva.  
Ziva : Je suis désolé, j'avais si peur et j'étais tellement en colère.

Chambre de Jenny.

Tony : Jen, regardes moi.  
Jenny : Je ne peux pas.  
Tony : Jenny, ne m'oblige pas a utiliser la force.  
Il s'approcha et saisit le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains, l'obligea ainsi Jenny à le regarder. Il vit que dans les yeux de Jenny, tellement de bouleversements. Alors il la serra fort dans ses bras et s'en suit un long baiser passionné. Ce contact avait beaucoup rassuré Jenny, elle se sentit enfin capable d'aller voir ses fils. Tony, aida Jenny à se mettre dans le fauteuil roulant et l'emmena voir leurs fils.

A la nursery les deux enfants dormaient dans le même berceau transparent, ils étaient si mignons avec leur petit chapeau bleu. Tony prit un des deux enfants et le mit dans les bras de Jenny.  
Tony : Je te présente un de tes fils, faudra d'ailleurs penser à leur trouver un prénom.  
Ziva : Il est tellement beau. Il a tes yeux, Tony.  
Tony : Qu'est ce que tu veux les chiens ne font pas des chats.  
Elle se mit à rire. Cela lui avait fait tellement de bien de voir pour la première fois ses fils. En les voyants, elle décida d'appeler celui qu'elle avait dans les bras adam.

Jenny : Pour son frère tu n'as qu'à choisir comme ça il n'y aura pas de jaloux.

Tony : D'accord, alors pourquoi pas l'appeler Michael.

Jenny : Mais c'est magnifique. Alors Ziva, je te présente tes frères Adam et Michael.

Ziva : Ils sont magnifique maman.  
Jenny : Et comment va ma petite fille ?  
Ziva : Sarah va très bien, elle a les yeux de son père.  
Gibbs : Alors Jen ça fait quoi d'être grand mère ?  
Jen : Tu veux vraiment être virée du NCIS ?  
Gibbs : Les hormones ne te réussissent pas.  
Tony : Je crois que ces trois là pourront se vanter d'avoir une drôle de famille !

Gibbs: Mais au fait les oncles sont nés avant la nièce, ou c'est l'inverse, car ça change tout.  
Jenny: La nièce est née avant ses oncles, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre.

1 semaine plus tard, dans l'appartement de Tony:  
Tony avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, il n'avait presque pas dormi depuis que les jumeaux et Jenny étaient rentrés. De plus il avait du aménager l'appartement pour accueillir Jenny avec son fauteuil avec les jumeaux.

Ils auraient pu déménager chez Jenny, mais elle refusait obstinément de retourner dans cette grande maison qui ne cessait de lui rappeler son père.  
Tony : Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir penser à l'achat d'une maison, un nid rien qu'à nous.  
Jenny : C'est vrai que ton appart commence à être un peu petit pour quatre. Tony, tu es épuisé, va te reposer je veille sur les jumeaux.  
Tony : Tu m'appelles si tu as le moindre problème.  
Jenny : Tony, va dormir, le monde ne va pas s'écrouler.  
Le jeune homme épuisé s'exécuta, à peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller que son téléphone sonna. C'était Gibbs qui l'appelait pour une nouvelle affaire. Il s'agissait du meurtre d'un marin à Quantico. Le corps avait été retrouvé dans la poubelle à côté d'un pub.

Tony se prépara aussi vite qu'il pouvait et alla au boulot.


	5. Chapter 5

Ncis :

Tim : Wouah, la tête que tu fais Tony, on dirait un mort vivant.

Gibbs surgit de derrière Tim et la donna une tape derrière la tête. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il défende son futur beau père.

Gibbs : J'ai la même tête que Tony, cela s'appelle être parents McGee.

McGee : Oui et bien je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir des enfants alors.  
Tony : Euh, le bleu, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller parler avec Abby.  
McGee : Pourquoi ???  
Gibbs : On a du travail, en route.  
Ziva : (Arrivant) Je viens.  
Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Ziva : Je reprends le travail.  
Gibbs : Rentres à la maison.  
Ziva : Hors de question.

Gibbs : Et qui c'est qui s'occupe de Sarah ?

Ziva : Ma mère s'en occupe.

Gibbs : Tu l'as passé à Jenny, elle est capable de s'occuper de 3 enfants en même temps.

Dans le laboratoire d'abby :

McGee : Tu voulais me parler ?

Abby : Oui j'ai un truc à te dire.

McGee : Vas y dis moi tout.

Abby : J'attends un petit McGee.

McGee(très étonné) Mais comment ?

Abby : Tim, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, tu sais comment on fait.

McGee : Oui mais...  
Abby : Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de ce bébé.  
McGee : Abby... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
Abby : Ecoutes j'ai du travail.  
Elle le laissa en plan et se reconcentra sur ses expériences scientifiques.

En haut.

Tony : Pauvre McGeek, lui père !  
Il se mit à rire.  
Gibbs : Quand ça a été à ton tour tu rigolais jaune, y a qu'a voir ton état de fatigue.  
Tony : Je te rappelle, que je suis père de jumeaux et Jenny, ne peux pas faire certaines choses...

Gibbs: Je sais que sa situation est extrêmement difficile. Elle arrive à tout bien accepter ?

Tony: Je pense qu'elle s'en sort très bien avec les bébés mais elle a toujours du mal à accepter son handicap. Elle refuse même la rééducation pour récupérer sa mobilité.

Gibbs: J'essayerais de lui en parler avec Ziva.

Tony : J'ai peur que cela fasse empirer les choses, Jenny peut être tellement têtue.  
Gibbs : Je sais.  
Les deux hommes se mirent à sourire. Tous deux connaissaient bien la jolie rousse et en particulier son caractère bien trempé.  
Gibbs : J'irais lui parler seul, elle finit toujours par m'écouter.  
Tony : Possible.  
Gibbs : Comment en es-tu venu à avoir une relation avec elle ?  
Voilà la question était posée et Tony savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à son boss et pourtant il ne voulait pas avouer à Gibbs que Jenny avait tenté de se suicider.

Mais Tony lui racontait, car il savait au plus profond de lui que Jenny était dans le même état d'âme que cette nuit là. Il ne voulait absolument pas que ça recommence, pour le bien de Jenny il lui raconta tout, savant très bien que Jenny lui en voudrait.

En écoutant Tony, Gibbs semblait effaré. Il avait toujours su que Jenny était aussi fragile que forte mais il s'en voulait car il savait que la raison pour laquelle Jenny avait fini à l'eau s'était lui. Il l'avait fait souffrir alors qu'il s'était juré après leur rupture de ne plus jamais le faire.  
Gibbs : Je suis désolé Tony, c'est de ma faute...  
Tony : Pourquoi ?  
Gibbs : Elle a sauté à cause de moi et de ma relation avec Ziva.  
Tony : Elle t'en a voulu pour ça mais c'est du passé. Elle est heureuse de savoir sa fille heureuse.

Gibbs alla aussitôt voir Jenny chez elle afin de lui parler.  
Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, Gibbs était nerveux, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation dans laquelle était Jenny, mais plutôt de l'améliorer en lui redonnant confiance en ce monde.  
Cela faisait quelques temps que Gibbs parlait avec Jenny, quand soudain Jenny ressentit un picotement dans une de ses jambes un picotement qui remonta doucement le long de son mollet, Gibbs s' aperçu qu'elle n'écoutait plus la conversation.  
Gibbs : Jenny ?  
Jenny releva la tête vers lui croisant son regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jolie rousse avait ce sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres.  
Jenny : Jethro, touches mon pied, s'il te plait...  
Gibbs : Un problème ?  
Jenny : Fais le je te le dirais après.

Gibbs la toucha avec délicatesse, ça lui rappelé même un bon souvenir d'une mission quand ils étaient à Marseille.  
Jenny: J'arrive à ressentir ta main sur ma jambe!!!  
Gibbs: C'est génial, ça veut dire que tu peux peut-être récupérer ta mobilité. Tu devrais aller voir tout de suite un médecin. Tu veux que j'appelle Tony pour qu'il aille avec toi?  
Jenny: Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Gibbs : Pourquoi ?  
Jenny : Je ne veux pas lui faire de fausse joie, il fait déjà tellement pour les garçons et moi...  
Gibbs : D'accord, alors j'appelle la nounou pour qu'elle vienne garder tes fils et ma fille.  
Jenny : Bien.  
Le temps qu'il téléphone, Jenny ferma les yeux et savoura le souvenir de la sensation qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Elle voulait tellement retourner au NCIS, retrouver son job. Bien qu'elle aime profondément sa vie, son autre vie lui manquait tellement. Elle aimait cette sensation de puissance qu'elle avait en dirigeant l'agence, alors que dans son état actuel, elle ressentait de l'impuissance plus qu'autre chose.  
Jenny et Gibbs étaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital...

La jolie rousse était nerveuse alors que Gibbs arborait son calme habituel un gobelet de café à la main. Mais il sursauta en apercevant Ziva au bout du couloir se dirigeant vers eux.  
Gibbs : Bon sang Ziva qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment sais-tu que nous étions là.  
Ziva : Je suis passé et aucun de vous n'était à l'appartement. Les enfants sont chez la nourrisse et comme ton portable est éteint j'en ai déduit l'hôpital.  
Jenny : Tony sait que je suis ici ?  
Ziva : Non il bosse.  
Gibbs : Ce que tu devrais être entrain de faire aussi. Mais je suis content que tu sois là, tu me manquais et ta mère à besoin de toi.  
Le médecin arriva pour voir Jenny. Après quelques heures et de longs tests qui avaient épuisés Jenny. Le médecin leur annonça qu'il y avait une possibilité que Jenny récupère sa motricité, mais qu'elle boitera à condition de travailler très dur en rééducation. Malheureusement la meilleure rééducation se situait à l'autre bout du pays, en californie.

Jenny avait besoin de réfléchir, elle savait qu'elle devait faire cette rééducation pour pouvoir retrouver une vie normale, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire cette rééducation or s'éloigner de Washington voulait dire soit partir loin de sa famille soit obliger sa famille a l'accompagner or elle savait que Tony devait travailler.  
Elle sortie pensive du bureau de son médecin avant de se diriger vers sa fille et son gendre.  
Jenny : Il faut que je parte un certain temps. Pour me faire soigner, j'aimerais que vous preniez soin de mes fils et de Tony.  
Je vais partir dès ce soir, j'ai un avion dans 3 heures, juste le temps de faire mes valises. Tu pourras expliquer la situation à Tony, c'est trop dur pour moi de lui dire au revoir.  
Gibbs: Ok, Jenny c'est ta décision. Je pense que tu devrais quand même lui expliquer toi même à Tony.

Jenny : Je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire si je vois Tony, dis lui que je l'aime.  
La jolie rousse avait les larmes qui lui roulaient le long des joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Gibbs les essuya avec tendresse avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Cette fois Jenny se laissa aller. Ziva de loin observait la scène, ça lui faisait du mal de voir sa mère comme ça.

Et elle avait mal pour Tony, elle savait ce que signifiait un départ, elle même était partie pendant sa grossesse, loin, elle s'était sentie si seule. Ziva savait que Jenny faisait une erreur, mais en même temps, elle savait que sa mère ne faisait pas cette rééducation. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie et ne serait jamais vraiment heureuse.

Aéroport:  
Jenny était dans l'avion en direction de Los Angeles...

Installée à une place, elle rêvassait en serrant contre son coeur une photo de Tony, les garçons et elle ainsi que Ziva, Gibbs et la petite Sarah. Sa famille. Soudain l'avion se mit à avoir des secousses plus que fortes, l'avion secouait dur, les passagers hurlaient, les hôtesses étaient également hors d'elles. Jenny ferma les yeux et pria doucement serrant toujours la photo plus près de son coeur...

L'avion descendit à une vitesse fulgurante, qui n'a pas pu se préparer à l'atterrissage. L'avion s'écrasa violemment au sol. La chute était tellement violente que les quelques survivants du crash, étaient coincé sous les débris de l'avion dont faisait partit Jenny. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de son handicap, elle commença à comprendre qu'elle allait mourir brûlée vive. Mais c'est alors qu'elle vit un homme s'approcher d'elle et l'aider à sortir des décombres.  
Jenny : Merci.  
La fumée lui brûlait les yeux et pourtant elle sentit l'homme la soulever pour la mettre sur son dos mais pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient le plus vite possible, les restes de l'avion explosèrent. L'onde de choc les fit voler au loin. Jenny avait la photo toujours dans la main, ferma les yeux sentant du liquide chaud s'écouler de son abdomen. Elle avait si froid et était si fatiguée. Elle se laissa emporter dans un sommeil sans rêve...

L'homme tenta la réveiller et lui donna les premiers soins, car par chance cet homme était un brillant médecin. Et oui ça a des avantages à voyager en première classe dans les avions, il y a toujours un médecin. Cet homme appela les secours et réussit à maintenir la tension de Jenny stable. Des pompiers et une ambulance arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard.

Pompier : Mademoiselle restez avec nous... Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?  
Jenny : (faiblement) Madame... Pas...  
Pompier : Bien madame, restez avec moi.  
Mais soudain le bip bip lancinant du moniteur cardiaque se mit à émettre un long bip strident.  
Pompier : On la perd vite...  
Les électrochocs surchargeaient mais après deux chocs, Jenny ne répondait toujours pas.  
Pompier : Un ampoule d'adrénaline vite...  
Pompier Deux : Joey...  
Pompier un : C'est un ordre !  
Pompier deux : Elle est...  
Pompier un : Non !

C'est alors qu'un bip éclata, Jenny était revenu. Mais par contre on ne connaissait pas les séquelles qu'elle pouvait avoir au cerveau du à un manque d'oxygénation très important. Jenny fut immédiatement envoyée à l'hôpital. Aux urgences quelqu'un avait prévenu la famille de Jenny, pour savoir ce qu'il faudrait faire si il y avait des décisions à prendre.

Jenny était dans le coma et sous assistance respiratoire. Un tube descendait dans sa gorge. Tony et Ziva étaient arrivés à l'hôpital une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Le médecin vint à leur rencontre et leur expliqua la situation. Jenny était dans un profond coma, il ne savait pas si elle en sortirait, pour le moment elle était incapable de respirer sans l'assistance respiratoire. Ziva ne montra aucune émotion mais à l'intérieur son coeur était en miette. Tony tentait de rester optimiste mais les larmes lui glissaient sans interruption le long des joues.

**FIN  
**


End file.
